1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention are related to inspection system for inspection of flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional inspection systems for flat panel displays use bright field reflective illumination for image acquisition. Defect detection relies on contrast between materials on the panel, inter alia. However, some of the panel materials are designed to be transparent, for example ITO (indium tin oxide), and creating suitable contrast between these materials and other materials on a panel can be very difficult.